offspringtvfandomcom-20200215-history
EP26
Episode 26 is the 12th episode of the second season of Offspring. It aired on the 13 July 2011 on the Channel 10 Network. Synopsis The episode starts with Nina still worried about Chris' email. Nina tries to distract herself by calling Billie however Billie quickly gets her to admit that she's worried about Chris and she swiftly hangs up. Billie tries to organise by giving Mick a list of things to do to replace the list she previously gave him. Mick become agitated on how much Billie wants to bond with his mother. Nina blurts out to Patrick that Chris Havel would be at Martin’s book launch and he was barely fazed by it calling a fling/crush. Nina worried forces Patrick to read the email from Chris even though he didn't think it was necessary. Nina tries to convince herself that there's no reason to worry. Nina arrives at Geraldine’s house to discover Jimmy having a yard sale calling it embarrassing. Billie is adamant at breakfast that her wedding has to be the cheapest wedding ever staged. Billie then goes on to complain that her Canadian acrobat tenants aren't as amusing as you'd expect and all they do is smoke bongs and go on about how everything is better in Quebec. Nina, Geraldine and Billie discuss how Chris is coming to town and that she needs a battle plan. At work Nina is extremely distracted about Chris and the nurses talk to Patrick about Nina and Chris's relationship and they reveal that it was 'Kate and Leo in Titanic.' and that it was like ' Jessica Mauboy in the song like this, the bit where it gets to the chorus. Nina and Cherie are with Billie as she tries on wedding dresses and discus how they're disturbed they are that Billie is so calm as Cherie was so adamant that Billie would be a 'bridezilla'. Nina continues to attempt to convince herself that she's over Chris Havel. Jimmy attempts to sell all of his toys online as Nina re-reads her letters from Chris. At the book launch Patrick discusses with Nina about how she's worried with Chris and is becoming angry with others because of it. At the party Nina's trying to keep her eyes off Chris. Nina searches for words as Patrick and Chris meet and distracts herself by getting a drink. Billie and Mick discover that due to Billie's new list they forgot to pick up Mick's mother. They both stress about finding accommodation as Mick's brother falls through. Back at the book launch Nina fantasizes that instead of Chris giving a speech about the book her was talking about his love for her. Martin has trouble talking about his book and starts talking about his daughter and their mothers who are lesbians and continues to talk about how he likes lesbians. Zara questions Nina about how Jimmy is doing. Billie meets Mick's mother as she constantly ridicules Billie behind her back. Nina requests Jimmy to call Zara and then continues to go into her bedroom with Patrick. Patrick questions Nina about why she was being so awkward at the party and talks to her about the way she was avoiding him at the party. Jimmy meets a buyer and he decides to buy all he has to sell. Nina and the nurses discover that Cherie and Martín had rekindled their relationship. Cherie and Darcy have a health scare with Ray and his breath holding spells and they discover Chris was coming back for good without his wife as they were split up for good. Chris catches Nina on the balcony and decide to go to dinner to talk. Mick's mother nearly discovers how Mick and Billie and they get Jimmy to cover for them. Jimmy and Mick's mother go out and she gives him some vallium and gin. Patrick corners Nina and she accidently tells him that she had a family thing not dinner with Chris. At the dinner with Mick's mum she irritates everyone. At the dinner due to the vallium and gin he had taken Jimmy was acting very drugged out. At the dinner with Chris Nina explains that she came back from Baltimore because of Darcy's heart attack. Chris explains that he and his wife couldn't make his relationship work. Nina tells Chris that a stupid silly part of her always thinks that Chris is her one true love. Nina feeling horrible about the dinner decides to part ways. Nina kisses Chris and only complicates her and Patrick's relationship more. Jimmy meets with Zara and she reveals that she is pregnant with Jimmy's child. However she tells him that he would make a horrible father and that he is completely useless. Geraldine approaches Mick's mother and tells her she better not ruin Billie and Mick's weeding. There Geraldine discovers Mick's mother was sleeping with Darcy. Nina confesses to Patrick and he tells her she has to choose. Billie and Mick are excited to be married tomorrow and can't wait. Category:Season 2